1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solid single-layered cleaning compositions. These compositions may be used to clean and disinfect dentures, other dental appliances, or cleaning other oral surfaces (e.g., as a mouthwash, endodontic root canal disinfection).
2. Background and Relevant Art
Solid bleach compositions have progressed for decades and created a large chemical industry devoted to cleaning and disinfecting hard and soft surfaces. N-chloro hydantoins, N-chloro isocyanurates, sodium hypochlorite, and calcium hypochlorite are used quite frequently in bleach compositions for many companies because they are cheap to produce and they are highly effective. However, these bleach compositions have several disadvantages that limit their usefulness. Sodium hypochlorite is only available as a liquid at room temperature. Calcium hypochlorite leaves residue. Chlorinated hydantoins and isocyanurates lack long term solution stability and generate malodor. All these disadvantages present compositions which consumers may not prefer.